He's My Dream, Not Your's
by Talitha.Cornelisse
Summary: Jason DolleyCory in the House Kinsley is a normal 18yearold just living her life along with her 13yearold sister, Ainsley. Kinsley's not a Jason fan, but Ainsley is. That is, until Jason and Kinsley meet. It might just end up being true love.
1. Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jason Dolley or Corey in the House. **

**I'm not sure what happened to this story last time it was up but I'm posting it for a second time. So read away my loyal fans! haha**

17-year-old Kinsley Martin searched the poster bin of the FYE sore in the mall. She had thought of many other things to get her sister for her birthday but nothing was as good as this. After much searching, Kinsley pulled out a huge poster of Jason Dolley. Ever since she could remember her younger sister, Ainsley had been in **LOVE** with Jason Dolley. Although, now that he was on that show on Disney Channel, her "love" seemed to have intensified. Kinsley knew that Ainsley would love to get a huge poster of Jason for her 13th birthday. Kinsley brought the poster up to the front counter. The woman at the register obviously thought that Kinsley was the big Jaosn fan.

"You know, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but the whole cast of "Corey in the House" will be here for a meet and greet in two weeks from today." The sales woman told Kinsley as she rung up the poster. Kinsley's eyes got really big.

"You're joking!" The woman shook her head. "What time?" Kinsley tried to ask quietly. The woman looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"6pm, right here." Kinsley paid the woman and thanked her for the tip. Now she knew that Ainsley would have the best birthday every.

Kinsley hurried home to wrap Ainsley's present. Although Kinsley didn't much like the Disney Channel or anything associated with it, she was excited for her sister to meet Jason. The next two weeks drup on slowly for Kinsley. However, she managed to keep the Jason meet a secret from her sister. The night of the meet she went into Ainsley's room right after school.  
"Hey Aind," she said when she walked through the door. She smiled when she saw the poster she had bought her sister hanging on the wall with the rest.

"What's up?" Ainsley said, getting up from her bed where she had been sitting to watch the new episode of CITH.

"I have the **biggest** surprise for you." Kinsley couldn't help but smile. "So get dressed in the cutest outfit you have. I'll do your hair when you're ready." With that said, Kinsley walked out.

"Wat! Kins! What are you talking about?" Ainsley called after her.

"Just consider it a late birthday present." Kinsley said and shut her bedroom door. She smiled and put on the outfit that she had planned a week earlier. She wore a black v-neck tank top that perfectly complimented her strawberry blonde hair. She paired the top with her dark straight leg jeans and black leather, knee-length boots over them. She had already painted her short nails black. Kinsley loves color and bright things, but for some reason wearing black made her feel strong, beauitufl, and confident. She sometimes off set the black with brightly colored accessories. However, today was not one of those days. She decided to wear silver hoops and a long silver chain necklace with a handful of charms, which she had received at various occasions, at the end. She wore her usual make-up, which wasn't much. Mostly just eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. Kinsley has super straight hair, which she left down for the night. She loved the way her new hair cut, that included side swept bangs, framed her face. After she got herself completely ready, she grabbed her Kathy Van Zeeland purse and headed to her sisters room. She walked in to find her sister wearing her new red and white floral print wrap dress that she had gotten form a friend for her birthday. She had on a pair of black peep toe pumps and a black beaded necklace, earrings, and bracelet set. Her sister's wavy, sandy brown hair was in dire need of some TLC.

Since they were already running later than Kinsley wanted, she put some gel in Ainsley's hair to help with the frizz and pulled her hair into a low side ponytail. Kinsley stepped back to look at her sister.

"Perfect!" Kinsley said about Ainsley's appearance.

"Yeah, perfect for what is the question." Ainsley knew by now that Kinsley wasn't going to give up this "awesome" secret that she was keeping.

"Alright Ains, grab your purse and get out the the car. I'll be right there after I tell mom what's up." Ainsley made a face at Kinsley for not telling her what was going on but did as she said anyway. Kinsley found their mother in the laundry room doing a load of whites. "Is it okay if I take Ainsley to the mall? There's a Jason meet and greet there. It's kind of a late birthday present." Mrs. Martin looked up from the washing machiene.

"Sure honey, just have her home by 11." She hugged her mom. "I'm so glad that Ainsley has a big sister like you to look up to." Kinsley smiled at her mothers kind words.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Kinsley walked out towards her car.

"I love you too Kinsley Anne." Kinsley jumped into her white Honda Accord, a recent birthday gift from mom and dad and sped off in the direction of the mall. She drove well over the speed limit hoping to get there early but still arrived only right on time.

I changed it a little from last time so it's a little different! REVIEW… even if you did before I know you have more to say.

**For those of you who haven't read this story before… Jason is introduced in the next ch. I promise!**


	2. The Meet and Greet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jason, the CITH cast or crew, or anything else that I didn't make up :)**

**Read away… and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Even though they were going well over the speed limit, Kinsley and Ainsley still made it to mal 5 minutes late. Ainsley seemed unimpressed with where her sister had taken her.

"Come on Ains, the surprise is inside." They both hurried through the mall to the FYE store. The line to meet the 'Cory in the House' stars was already very long. Kinsley stood at the end of the line impatiently.

"Please tell me what we're doing here." Ainsley pleaded. Kinsley smiled, hoping her plan would still work and the three famous kids wouldn't leave.

"You'll just have to wait and see what's at the end of this line." Kinsley said was they moved forward slightly.

After 30 minutes in line, Kinsley finally caught a glimpse of Jason and his two co-stars. She slowly turned Ainsley around to face the table. Ainsley looked at the table. They were now only two people away from the front of the line.

"That guy really looks like Jason Dolley." It was their turn when Kinsley finally told her.

"He is Jason Dolley." Ainsley looked from Kinsley to Jason. When she looked at Jason he said, "Hi," Ainsley fainted into her sisters arms. Jason stood up.

"Oh my gosh!" Kinsley said, "Ainsley wake up!" Kinsley tried to pull her sister out of the way but struggled to carry the girl who was nearly her size. Jason jumped over the table and picked Ainsley up. He took her behind the table, Kinsley followed closely behind. He layed Ainsley on the ground and allowed Kinsley to get beside her. "I'm so sorry about this." Kinsley looked at Jason. The look on her face was pure panic. "I kind of sprung this meeting on her last minute. I knew I shouldn't have, she always faints at times like this." One of the managers of FYE had gotten a cup of water and given to Kinsley. She splashed a little on her sisters face. Ainsley jumped a little. "Ainsley? Are you okay?" Ainsley blinked a few times before opening her eyes. Kinsley hugged Ainsley, on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" Ainsley asked. Kinsley didn't know whether to tell her the truth and embarrass her, or lie and save her dignity.

"You fainted," Jason blurted out before Kinsley had a chance to speak. _Ok, well I guess I don't have to worry about whether to lie or not._ Kinsley thought.

"I'm sorry Ains, I shouldn't have surprised you with this." Kinsley said, hoping that her baby sister would forgive her.

"It's whatever Kins. At least I'm okay now." Kinsley loved that 'everythings going to be okay no matter what' attitude that her sister always had. "I'm sorry I put you through all this trouble." She looked around to see not only Jason but all three 'Cory in the House' stars, their body guard, and everyone standing in line, staring at her.

"It's not a problem. Just rest here for awhile. I need to sign some more autographs but I'll get Buck to go get you a pretzel or something." Jason said in a low voice for only Kinsley and Ainsley to hear. Jason stood up and whispered something in their body guards ear. He then sat down and continued signing autographs. Within minutes, Buck was back with a jumbo pretzel for both Kinsley and Ainsley.

"Thank-you!" Both girls said. Shortly after, the autograph signing was over and the three 'Cory in the House' stars stood to leave. Kinsley and Ainsley took that as their cue to also get up and go. However, Jason stopped them before they got too far.

"I don't think we formally met yet." Jason said, sticking out a hand in Kinsley's direction. "I'm Jason Dolley." Kinsley shook his hand with a smile.

'Kinsley Martin." Though the hand shake was well over, Jason kept hold of Kinsley's hand. They smiled at each other, eyes connected the whole time.

"I'm Ainsley." Ainsley stuck her hand out, knocking Jason's hand away from Kinsley's. Jason shifted his glance to Ainsley and shook her hand.

"I know," Jason said with a smile. He grabbed two posters and passed one to Maiara and one to Kyle. They signed them and talked to Ainsley and Kinsley for a few minutes. Jason was the last to sign the poster. He handed Ainsley hers and hugged her.

"It was nice to meet you." Jason said. Ainsley walked slowly towards the exit of FYE, in a daze. He handed Kinsley her poster last. "I don't normally do this. Actually, I've never done this." He rambled. Kinsley smiled at the thought that Jason was nervous talking to her. "But I wrote my cell phone number on the back of the poster and I'd really like it if you would call me tonight." Kinsley smiled and Jason smiled back at her. Kinsley nodded.

"Okay, I will." Jason hugged her tightly.

"Great!" He let her out of the hug. "I have to go. But I'd talk to you tonight!" Kinsley waved to him as he hurried out the back exit of FYE to his limo. Kinsley turned around and walked fast to catch up with her sister. She hadn't even noticed how cute Jason was until halfway throgh their meeting. On TV and in posters Jason looked so young, but in person he looked at least 17 or 18. He was much taller and broader than she had imagined he would be. He definitely didn't look like a little kid to her any more.

"I love you!" Ainsley said, hugging her sister. "That was amazing! He even hugged me, did you see him hug me?" Ainsley interrupted Kinsley's thoughts. Kinsley smiled broadly at her little sister. Ainsley obviously hadn't seen the goodbye between Jason and Kinsley.

"I saw it. And you're welcome." Kinsley was worried about how she was going to tell Ainsley what Jason had said to her, but she showed no sign of worry on her face. They drove home. The whole way there Ainsley couldn't stop talking about Jason.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Kinsley thought to herself


	3. To Call or Not to Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Jason Dolley or anything related to 'Cory in the House'. OH, I don't own Colonial Williamsburg or Busch Gardens either. Man, this disclaimer thing is getting monotonous. Anyway, READ AWAY!

Ch. 3 To Call or Not to Call

Kinsley sat in her room until 8pm trying to decide whether or not she should call Jason without telling Ainsley. She decided that not telling her sister would do more damage than just telling her. She walked quietly down the hall, her 'Cory in the House' poster in hand. She knocked softly on Ainsley's door, her heart pounding. She hated disappointing her sister. Ainsley opened the door and laid down dreamily onto her bed. Kinsley looked around nervously at all the Jason posters on the wall.

"Ains, Ainsley, Ainsley Marie." Ainsley sat up and looked at Kinsley. She knew that Kinsley only said her name three tiems if she had big news.

"Spit it out Kins!" Ainsley said. Kinsley smiled nervously.

"Okay, okay. So remember today when we saw Jason at the mall?" Kinsley stalled. Ainsley looked impatient.

"Kinsley, if you have something to say then just say it!" Ainsley demanded.

"Jason gave me his number." Kinsley spit out. She had imagined it going slightly more smoothly than it had.

"What the heck are you talking about." Ainsley laughed a little. "I think you must have fallen asleep." Kinsley turned her poster over and showed Ainsley the phone number. Ainsley looked shocked at the sight of the poster.

"He said that he never did this but that he gave me his cell number and wanted me to call him tonight." Kinsley told her. "I won't call him if you don't want me to."

"Are you kidding? You don't even like Jason. Liking Jason is **my** thing." Ainsley said, sitting down dejectly onto her bed.

"I know but that was before I met him. He looks older in person and acts way different than he does on 'Cory in the House'. Plus, he's super cute and sweet in person." Kinsley looked disappointed but had expected his reaction. "But it's not a big deal. I just won't call him." Ainsley sighed.

"You can't stand up Jason Dolley. I will not be held responsible for breaking Jason's heart." Kinsley smiled. "I mean, how much harm can one phone call do?" Kinsley's smile faded. "Come on, we'll call him right now." Ainsley pulled Kinsley into Kinsley's room and grabbed her cell phone. Kinsley dialed Jason's number.

"I don't know what to say to him." Kinsley paniced.

"Just talk to him you big BABY!" Ainsley and Kinsley both smiled. She waited patiently for Jason to answer.

"Hello?" She heard Jason's amazing voice on the other end.

"Hi Jason, this is Kinsley." Ainsley mouthed for Kinsley to put it on speaker phone. She did so.

"Hey Kinsley! I'm glad you called."

"Me too," Kinsley smiled.

"So, today was eventful. I mean, with your sister's passing out and everything." Jason was blushing on the other end of the phone. He had told Maiara and Kyle about Kinsley and they were listening in on speaker phone as well.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what was up with her. It freaked me out a little bit. But thanks for helping."

"No problem. I'm glad I did, now." Ainsley smacked Kinsley in the arm as if to say, 'Oh my gosh! He is so in to you.'

"Why is that?" Kinsley asked, knowing why but wanting Jason to say it.

"Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Kinsley smiled and Jason did too. "So, I don't really know anything about you. Tell me something about you." The ice was officially broken at that point.

"Well, I am 17. I'll be 18 in two months. I'm a senior at Lake Ridge High School." Kinsley paused for a moment and Jason broke in.

"You're a senior?" He asked. Kinsley realized that she didn't even know how old he was, but she guessed it was younger than 17.

"Yeah, how old are you?" Kinsley asked. Jason was surprised that she didn't know. Most fans did.

"15," he mumbled. "But I'll be 16 in 6 weeks. I'm surprised that you don't know. Most fans do."

"To be honest. I've never even seen an episode of 'Cory in the House'. I was bringing my sister to meet you as a birthday present. She's really the big fan." This warranted her another smack from Ainsley. Kinsley shrugged as a reply to the smack. Jason smiled. She wasn't a fan yet she still liked him… and she was 17!

"That's awesome! I think it's a good thing that you aren't a big fan. Otherwise, how would I know that you like me for me?" Jason and Kinsley laughed. "Plus, you'll be a big fan soon enough."

"Oh really? How is that?" Kinsley asked jokingly.

"Because, how could you know me and hate what I do. You'd have to be supportive and at least PRETEND to be a big fan." Jason and Kinsley both laughed some more. "So, what else don't I know about you yet?" Kinsley laid down her bed, her sister right beside her.

"Well, I only have one sister, Ainsley. She's 13 and in the 8th grade. I live with my parents in Williamsburg, Virginia." Kinsley tried to go on but was stumped. "It's hard to think of stuff about myself." Jason laid back on the bed in his hotel room, Maiara and Kyle were close as well. Kinsley switched her phone off speak. Ainsley was a little upset but Kinsley ignored her.

"I have an idea! Let's play 20 questions." Jason suggested.

"Okay, you go first." Kinsley was smiling. She couldn't help but smile while she talked to Jason.

"Hmm…" Jason thought for a moment. "What's your middle name?"

"Anne." Kinsley answered, thinking of a question she could ask. "Where do you live?"

"I'm from Houston, Texas and I live there with my parents when I'm not filming. But most of the time I'm living in my house in LA with my mom because of filming." The game went back and forth for well over an hour. Both Ainsley and Kyle and Maiara had fallen asleep. Jason took his phone off speaker.

"I really like talking to you." Jason admitted to Kinsley.

"I like talking to you too." Kinsley was still smiling. Her cheeks actually hurt a little from smiling so much. She had never met someone who could keep a smile on her face for so long.

"So, I'm in town for one more day. We're going to do some sight seeing tomorrow. I was thinking, what better way to see the town than through the eyes of a teenager who actually lives her." Jason thought out loud. "Would you be willing to show us around tomorrow?" Jason's heart pounded as he waited for the answer.

"Sure, I'd love to come!" Jason got her address and promised that they'd pick her up at her house at 9am the next morning. "Great, bye." Kinsley said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Both Jason and Kinsley hung up their phones. They each woke up their friends and sister to tell them what happened.

"Oh my gosh! Kinsley, I thought this was a harmless phone call and now you have a date with my man!" Ainsley yelled.

"Ainsley, slow your roll sister. It's not a date, I'm just showing them around. I promise that it's nothing. He's still your man." Kinsley was secretly hoping that it was something like a date but didn't dare tell her sister that.

"Yeah, my man who wants my sister." Ainsley said sarcastically. Kinsley laughed a little.

"Just go to sleep. I promise I'll wake you up tomorrow before he comes so you can answer the door." Ainsley fake smiled at her sister, obviously not happy with the arrangements. "Okay fine, I'll just let you sleep right through it and miss him all together." Kinsley crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't." Ainsley dared.

"If you don't stop acting like such a brat, I sure will." Ainsley sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're right, it's nothing more than you showing a couple of friends around the town." Ainsley tried to talk herself into believing that. "It must be. After all, you haven't even told Aly yet. You always tell her first thing, so it must not be a big deal." Kinsley hadn't even thought about telling Aly, who had been her best friend since diapers. She wasn't sure if Jason wanted anyone to know and she sure didn't want Aly making a big deal about it. That would make Ainsley feel even worse.

"See, I told you it's nothing. Aly doesn't even know we went to the mall today." Ainsley smiled a genuine smile at her sister.

"Alright. I guess it's cool then. See you in the morning my soon to be super-star's best friend sister." Ainsley walked about and went into her room. Kinsley sat confused for a moment at what Ainsley had said.

'She must be tired'. Kinsley thought. She soon fell into a deep sleep and dreamt the whole night about her next day with Jason Dolley.

Kinsley woke p very early. A little more than 2 hours more than she needed to. She just couldn't sleep any longer. She was WAY to excited to spend a day with Jason. Kinsley decided to wear a pair of plaid bermuda shorts, a navy blue tank top, her rainow flip flops, and white beaded necklace that matched her navy blue and white plaid shorts. She then did her make-up and her hair. She wore her shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair mostly down with only her bangs pinned up. Even though it did take her quite a while to get ready, she was still ready 30 minutes before she was supposed to get picked up. She was so excited that she just couldn't let Ainsley sleep in any longer.

"Come on Ains, wake up!" Kinsley called, plopping down on the edge of Ainsley's bed. Ainsley pulled the covers up over her head. "Don't you want to greet Jason at the door?" The covers immediately came off Ainsley's head.

"I thought I dreamed that last night." Ainsley said, sitting up. Kinsley shook her head. "How long do I have?"

"30 minutes." Kinsley told her. She had never seen her sister jump out of bed so fast in all her life, not even on Christmas. Kinsley helped her over excited sister get ready. They heard the door bell ring in what seemed like only a minute. "Okay Ains, you're up." Kinsley said, going into her room to wait to be called down. Ainsley slowly opened the door and smiled when she was Jason standing there.

"Hey Ainsley. Are you feeling better?" Ainsley wasn't sure what he was talking about at first but then realized that he must have meant her fainting. She blushed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Jason smiled.

"Good. You had your sister and I worried there for a little while." It was Ainsley's turn to smile. "Speaking of your sister, is she ready to go?" Ainsley nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me go get her. You can come in for a minute if you want to." Ainsley left him in their foyer while she ran up the stairs to get her sister. "He remembered my name and everything Kinsley!" Ainsley said when she reached Kinsley's room.

"How could he forget? You practically fainted in his lap." Kinsley teased her sister. In the meantime, Kinsley and Ainsley's father wandered into the foyer.

"Hello." He said to Jason, wondering who this unfamiliar boy was who was standing in their house.

"Hi, I'm Jason Dolley. You must be Mr. Martin." Jason stuck his hand out for Mr. Martin to shake. He did so.

"It's nice to meet you." About that time Kinsley came bounding down the stairs. With one look at her dad in his flannel pj pants and tight white shirt her face turned bright pink.

"Dad!" she said in surprise. "You're up early." She quickly recovered.

"You are too." He eyed her suspiciously. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I see you've met Jason. We're going sight seeing with some friends from out of town." Kinsley smiled at her dad. "Bye dad."

"Bye Kins, have fun." He was still slightly confused but he had grown accustomed to that when it came to Kinsley. When Mr. Martin closed the door Kinsley said her first words to Jason.

"I'm sorry about my dad. I hope he didn't say anything embarrassing." Jason smiled reassuringly.

"No, he hadn't been there for long." Kinsley gasped as they walked around the trees that blocked their view of the street. In front of her was a huge, black, stretch limo. "What?" Jason asked. Kinsley blushed yet again.

"Nothing. I just hadn't realized that we'd be riding around in a limo, that's all." Jason couldn't help but smile at Kinsley.

"When you ride with me, you ride in style!" Jason joked as he opened the limo door for her. Kinsley laughed a little. Maiara and Kyle were really nice when she got in the limo.

"Hi Kinsley," they said together.

"I love that necklace! I wore one just like that last week when I did a photoshoot for POPstar magazine." Kinsle smiled.

"Thanks! This necklace is one of my favorites!" She beamed, having just received a complement from a famous actress. She would soon come to find that superstar complements would become a regular thing.


	4. Just One Day With You

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say. I don't own the Cheese Shop or Busch Gardens or Colonial Williamsburg and yada yada yada… 

**Read CaliforniaRockin's story Everyone Likes Nick. It's AWESOME and it's almost over! I think I may cry right now!**

**CH. 4 Just One Day With You  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The four teens walked around Colonial Williamsburg for the first part of the day. Kinsley served as the tour leader for the group. She took the group, which included the three famous teenagers, their body guard, Buck, and Kinsley, on the same route hat she had taken every year on field trips. She added a few stops that she and her friends had found after many years of hanging out in Colonial Williamsburg. The stopped at a place called the Cheese Shop for lunch.

"The cheese shop?" Kyle questioned.

"You want us to eat cheese for lunch?" Jason said to Kinsley. Kinsley smiled at her tourist friends.

"No silly. It's a sandwhich shop!" Kinsley said to them. Maiara laughed.

"It says that right under the sign guys." Maiara told them in her 'duh' tone. It was now Kinsley's turn to laugh. The group stepped into the cozy café atmosphere. Kinsley saw her three best friends sitting in a table at the far end of the shop. She felt bad for not talking to them in a while day and a half. For them, that was a LONG time. She decided to go talk to them for a minute.

"I'll be right back everyone. Just go to the back of the store, the counter's back there." Buck led the group followed by Maiara and then Kyle. Jason started to go with them but held back to get in a quick word with Kinsley. He caught her arm just as she was about to walk to the table full of her friends. "Hey! Oh, what's up Jason?" She looked over her shoulder to make sure her friends weren't going to leave.

"Who are they?" Jason asked, noticing her glance. Kinsley smiled at him.

"My best friends. Wanna meet them?" She asked. He looked a little worried.

"They won't call attention to us, will they?" He looked over her shoulder at the two girls and one boy sitting at the table.

"No way. They don't even know who y'all are. For all they know, you are just some friends I met in California when I went there for vacation last year." Kinsley made up on the spot. Jason smiled at her.

"Okay then, I'd love to meet your friends." Jason and Kinsley walked up to the table. Around the table sat Aly, Janna, and Caleb, her best friends since… forever.

"Kinsley!" a girl with long, loosely curled blonde hair said when she saw her.

"Hey Aly," Kinsley greeted her best friend with a hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, but we thought you'd fallen off the face of the earth." The other girl said. She had shoulder length, wavy auburn hair.

"Yeah, where have you been? We all tried to call you this morning." The boy at the table said. He also had curly hair, only his was dark brown. Kinsley was the only one of her friends with straight hair, and she despised it.

"I'm sorry guys. I was busy with birthday plans for Ainsley and then some old friends from California came into town. I didn't even hear my phone ring." She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. She saw that she had 5 missed calls and 2 messages. "Whoops, it's on silent." She switched it to normal mode. "By the way, this is Jason. We're here with those two up at to counter too. They're Maiara and Kyle." Jason smiled at the group. "Jason, these are my best friends, Aly, Janna, and Caleb."

"It's nice to meet you Jason." Janna said, flipping her wavy auburn hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah man." Caleb agreed, shaking the brown curles out of his eyes. "So you're from Cali, huh? I've heard it's nice there." Aly eyed Jason suspiciously. He looked familiar and she had never been to California.

"So, how do you know these people from California?" She asked. Kinsley didn't look directly at Aly and at that moment Aly knew something was up.

"Remember my family vacation last summer. My whole family went there." Kinsley explained. Caleb and Janna bought in to her story completely, but then again, they had never been able to read Kinsley quite like Aly could.

"I remember when you went. You brought us tee-shirts." Caleb said and Janna nodded.

"We saw lots of pictures from that vacation, but I don't remember anybody other than your family in the pics." Aly was still trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Well…" Kinsley couldn't quite think of an excuse for this but Jason quickly covered.

"We met at the mall and who really brings a camara shopping?" He said.

"Yeah, we bumped into them at the Ed Hardy store." Kinsley knew that the mention of Aly's favorite clothing line would distract her, at least momentarily. "Then we got talking and hung at the mall for awhile and exchanged e-mail addresses. We've been e-mail buddy's even since." Aly decided to let it go for now, Kinsley obviously wan't going to talk.

"We'll hey, we're all going to Busch Gardens tomorrow if y'all wanna come. We'd love a chance to get to know you." Janna invited to Jason. Jason smiled but knew he had to decline the offer.

"I really would like too, but we're leaving at 9 tonight."

"Oh, alright. Well maybe we'll see you again soon." Aly smiled, all the while she was trying to figure out where she new Jason from.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you all." Jason turned to Kinsley. "I'll meet you over at the counter." He walked to the back of the store. Maiara and Kyle were full of questions.

"Who are they?" Kyle asked, eyeing the three teens talking to Kinsley.

"Kinsley's best friends. But don't worry, they won't say anything. They don't know who we are." Jason smiled.

"This day has been great! No one has even noticed us. It's like we're regular teenagers." Maiara said, then laughed looking up at Buck. "Except for him of course." The three laughed.

"Hey, I can blend in just as well as anybody." Buck said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Kinsley talked to her three best friends.

"You've never mentioned having such cute friends in California." Janna said, looking past Kinsley at Jason.

"Yeah, I just didn't really figure that it was important. I never thought I'd see them again." Kinsley hugged all three of her friends. "I have to get going though guys, I'm starving! I'll call you later." She said to none of them imparticular.

"Bye Kins." The three said together. She hated lying to them but knew that Jason didn't want them to know. She walked to where Jason, Kyle, and Maiara stood.

"Sorry about that guys. I can't just ignore my bff's!" The smield at her.

"It's okay Kinsley. But we're really hungry and have no idea what to order. What do you normally get?" Maiara reassured her. Kinsley smiled, telling the all four of the others what she always ordered. They all got the same.

They ate lunch and looked to Kinsley for what was in store for the rest of the day. Kinsley thought about it and decided that Busch Gardens was a must.

"I have a year pass so I go for free anytime. Let's go, it'll be awesome!" They loaded into the limo. All four surprised that no one had asked about the limo.

They pulled into Busch Gardens and were able to pull straight up to the entrance of the park. When they piled out of the limo, they got many questioning glances. They bought their tickets and were into the park, surrounded by people. They decided on a first ride, Apollo's Chariot, in the Festa Italia section of the park. The four teenagers, as well as Buck, stood patiently in the 40 minute line. They talked and laughed, hardly noticing the time that was passing.

Just before boarding the coaster, the 3 co-stars head a very familiar phrase.

"Oh my gosh! It's them, they're from 'Cory in the House'." Everyone in the group turned to see a group of 6 girls girls, who couldn't be more than 13, charging through the crowded line. Kyle, Maiara, and Jason immediately looked for a place to run, but there were next in line for the ride and the gates were shut.

Dun Dun Dun… haha gotta love the cliff hangers & I needed at least one in my story. Who knows though, it may not be the last.

**Review REVIEW review! I seriously need reviews. I know this chapter has been up before but I feel like no one's reading this story. Let me know what you think and such. I really LOVE to hear feedback… I REALLY REALLY DO!**


	5. A Close Call

**I've kind of improved this chapter so it's a little better than it was last time it was up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CITH, it's characters, or any places mentioned in this story.**

**CH. 5 A Close Call**

The coaster pulled in and the gates opened just in time. (A/N: You didn't really think I'd let them be attacked by fans. NO WAY!) The group ran out , past the ride and into the crowded park. The group of girls were chasing them closely. Finally, Buck pulled them into one of the rides in the Killarny section. The ride was called "Corkscrew Hill" and was in a dark building that was built to look like a cave. The group all but held their breath as the crazed girls ran by.

"Who was that girl with them?" Kinsley smiled when she heard one of the preteens ask. For once in her life Kinsley felt important. It was a good feeling.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when the group passed.

"Wow, that was close!" Maira said, still catching her breath.

"Yeah, but we all knew we'd have a least one crazed fan attack." Kyle was also catching his breath. Buck tried ot supress a small laugh but failed. All four teenagers looked at him, amazed. He wasn't even breathing heavily.

"I live for this stuff." He told them. "My job has to get interesting at some point." They all laughed a little at that point.

"I'm not sure interesting is what I would call that… it was more like an movie moment." Kinsley said still smiling. The other's all looked at oddly.

"A movie moment? What the heck does that mean?" Jason asked, moving forward slightly in the line for the ride.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that not everyone knows all my sayings." Kinsley started to explain. "It's something that my friends and I say when something happens that feels like it's from a movie. For example, getting chased through a theme park by crazed fans and barely missing them by hiding behind a wall made of… something synthetic." Kinsley pointed to the walls that were designed to look like rock. "Clearly this was a movie moment." Kinsley pointed out. There were nods all around the group.

The rest of the day at Busch Gardens went smoothly. There was tons of fun and no more fan encounters. It was 7 o'clock when they finally climbed back into the limo. Kinsley couldn't believe that the day was almost over. It had been the most fun and definitely the most "movie moment" like day she'd had in a long time.

Maiara, Kyle, and Kinsley exchanged cell phone numbers before Kinsley got out of the limo at her house. She hugged them both.

"Thank-you," Kinsley said to both of them. "This was an amazing day."

"It was an amazing day." Kyle agreed. "But why are you thanking us? You're the amazing tour guide." He added with a smile.

"Yes, thank **you** for showing us around this town. It's really seems like a great place to live." Maiara smiled too.

"Well, in that case, your welcome. Bye." Kinsley stepped out of the limo and so did Jason.

"I'll be right back guys." Jason said to those in the limo and followed Kinsley to her door. "Thanks for everything today, Kinsley. It was great!" He said as they walked up the stone walk way to her door.

Kinsley smiled but had to ask, "Why are y'all thanking me? I didn't do anything but spend a day with you." Kinsley didn't get what was so big about her giving up a day to hang out with some of the most awesome people she'd ever met.

"You made us feel like regular teenagers today. We never get to feel like that. To have a day to just relax and have fun." Kinsley was still looking at Jason a bit confused. "Let me put in terms you will most definitely understand. You know those movies where there's the presidents daughter and there's the guy she likes and he helps her escape the FBI and have the day of her life?" Kinsley nodded. "Well today, you were that guy." Kinsley looked at him oddly. "You know what I mean Kins." He pushed her shoulder playfully. She smiled. They now stood at her front door.

"I'm really glad that I could be that guy." They both laughed. "No really, it's great that I can be that person for y'all." Jason then heard his name being called from the limo.

"Coming!" He called. "So, can we still be phone friends? It can get kind of lonely in LA." Kinsley laughed.

"Lonely in LA?" Jason smiled and shrugged.

"Being around all the airheads that are in "the business" gets really old. It's nice having someone to talk to who actually knows what your talking about."

"Okay, in that case, how about we're **real** friends who have to talk on the phone because you live so far away?" Jason agreed.

"I'd like that." His name was called again. "I have to go, but we'll talk again soon." He leaned down and kissed Kinsley briefly on the cheek. He was in the limo and out of sight before Kinsley could even realize that he had just kissed her. Well, sort of just kissed her. As soon as she shut the front door Ainsley was bombarding her with questions.

"How was your date?" Ainsley asked in a harsh tone. "Was it magical and awesome just like **I** always imagined it would be?" Kinsley took her sister by the shoulders and held her at arms length.

"It was **not **a date! I showed them around town, they left, and that's all. Stop harrassing me." She let Ainsley go and walked passed her up to her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is kind of short but he kissed her… so I figure that it all evens out. Please review, even if you've read the chapter before and espeically if you haven't. I really like hearing what y'all think about the story. I also like to hear what you think should happen next, SO REVIEW AWAY!

Much Love,

Talitha


	6. Waiting and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own CITH or anything related to it. ((We all knew that was coming)) OKAY now on with the story. Oh, one more thing, I don't own Busch Gardens or the show called Emerald Beat. Okay, I'm done now for real.

**CH. 6 Waiting and Secrets**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days went by with no call from Jason. Kinsley was beginning to think that her day with Jason was exactly what she'd told her sister, just her showing some people around the town. She hated to think that the sweet, funny, charming, amazing boy that she'd spent a whole day with was nothing more than a normal Hollywood hottie that never planned on calling her back. But more than hating that thought, she hated the fact that she had to deal with the all herself.

Talking to Ainsley was out of the question because she already didn't like that fact that they'd spent a day together. If Kinsley told her everything that really happened, Ainsley would never speak to her again. She couldn't talk to Aly, Janna, or Caleb either because Jason had asked her not to let them know who he was. However, Aly already knew something was up with Jason, Kinsley could tell. Plus, if he couldn't at least call her back, she shouldn't have to keep the small promise she had made to him.

As if to answer the fued going on in her mind, her cell phone rang to the tune of "Barbie Girl". That song had been Aly's ring tone for as long as she could remember. It was a running inside joke. She answered the telephone, deciding to tell Aly all about Jason.

"I'm so glad you called!" Kinsley said without as much as a hello.

"Yeah I figured. You seemed bummed at school today. What's been up with you lately? You haven't been yourself." Aly always knew when something was up with Kinsley. Janna and Caleb usually did too, but when Kinsley wanted to hide something she usually did a very good job. However, Aly always knew. Even when Janna and Caleb didn't.

"It's big Aly. Really big and you have to PROMISE that you won't say anything to anyone. This has to be just between me and you." Kinsley spoke quietly just in case Ainsley was standing close to her door.

"This must be and insane secret if I can't even tell Janna and Caleb." Aly sat up on her bed, ready for the secret of a lifetime.

"It is and you can't even tell them." Kinsley gathered her thoughts and tried ot start at the very beginning. "Okay, so you know how my sister has that MASSIVE crush on the Disney Channel actor, Jason Dolley?"

"I knew it!" Aly practically screamed in Kinsley's ear. "He's the one from the Cheese Shop isn't he?" Kinsley smiled.

"Yep, but there's more to it than that. Much more." Kinsley started at the beginning, telling Aly every word exchanged between them since they met at the mall.

"Aww, Kinsley. I'm sure that he'll call." Aly reassured her. "You've got to cut him a little slack. After all, I'm sure that being a Disney Channel actor is time consuming. Don't let it get you down though. You're Kinsley Martin. You're always the super positive one. I don't even know why I have to give you this talk." Kinsley smiled, thinking that Aly was the best best friend ever.

"What would I do without you?" It was now Aly who was smiling.

"I don't know. Probaby go all phsyco and start stalking Jason." Aly joked, she rolled over and looked at the clock. It read, 4:05pm. "OH NO! Kins, it's 4:05. We've got to be to work by 4:30." Kinsley and Aly both jumped off their beds.

"My house is 5." Kinsley said, shutting her phone. Aly knew exactly what Kinsley meant and they both rushed to get changed into their rehearsal clothes.

Both Aly and Kinsley worked for the Busch Gardens entertainment department. This was their first year working in entertainment but they'd been working at the park since they turned 15. This year was MUCH differen, however. Instead of starting work in the park in March, when the park opened, they started rehearsing for their show in March. So, until June, when the summer crew (Aly and Kinsley's crew) came in, they did all their work in a dance studio behind the park.

They were dancing in their favorite show at the park, a show called Emerald Beat. It is an Irish step dance show and it is one of the hardest shows to perform within the park. Aly and Kinsley had tremendous respect among the dancers in the park for being the youngest and also the only dancers to start out in the hardest show.

Since the best friends were 4 years old they had been taking dance lessons. They started Irish step dance at the age of 6. Kinsley and Aly danced all types of dance, but Irish was their first love. They had decided many years ago that their love for Irish step dance had originated because of their Irish roots.

Either way, they had rehearsal and costume fittings everyday, Monday through Friday, from 4:30-9:00pm. They pulled in to the studio parking lot with only seconds to spare. They ran as fast as they could into their room.

"Glad you could join us lady's." their cheorographer, Ari said when they walked in. He had a strict, "you're only on time if you're at least 5 minutes early" policy. They weren't 5 minutes early.

"We're sorry," the girls mumbled and got into place, stretching with their dance partners.

Halfway through the rehearsal Kinsley's cell phone rang to the tune of "Please Be Mine" by the Jonas Brothers. Kinsley heart dropped, knowing that the ringer playing was the one that she had set for Jason. She asked Ari if they could take their hourly 5 minute break. The 36 year old, Irish cheoreographer agreed. Kinsley rushed to her dance bag and took out her cell phone. Aly ran up to her.

"It was him wasn't it?" Aly asked, trying to look onto the phone. Kinsley nodded, putting in the numeric password so that she could hear the voice mail he had left. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Kinsley, I'm sorry that I haven't called. I've been super busy filming for the show and doing promo. I'd really like to talk to you though. I miss talking to you. So, if you could just call me back after you get this. I'll be home all day today, so anytime is fine. Okay, I'll talk to you soon, bye." Kinsley shut her phone and stomped the ground.

"Why did he have to call _right_ in the middle of rehearsal?" She cried. "He has SUPER timing!" She said sarcastically. Ari called rehearsal back in session so Kinsley was forced to put her phone away.

"I told you he'd call." Aly said, moving back to her place. Kinsley couldn't wait until rehearsals were over.

Kinsley finished class and rushed out to her car, Aly hot on her heels.

"Woah Kinsley, slow down! You didn't stay after to socialize. We ALWAYS socialize. We are, after all, social lights!" Aly exclaimed.

"Sorry Aly, but I want to talk to him so badly." She said, throwing her bag into the trunk. "Let's just go home." Aly threw her bag into the trunk as well and hopped into the passenger seat. Even though Aly had her own car, she and Kinsley almost always rode together to rehearsal. Being best friends and nextdoor neighbors did have it's perks.

"Alright, alright. I was just kidding, don't take me so seriously." Aly said as they sped off through the parking lot. "You must really like this one. I have NEVER seen you like this before. Except maybe when you liked my brother." Kinsley smiled and smacked Aly's arm.

"You know that I only liked Aiden for like day when we were 10." Aly smiled.

"I know, I just wanted you to smile." Kinsley was all smiles now. "So, are you going to call him or what?" Aly prodded.

"I'm going to wait until I get home and take a shower." Aly giggled.

"You know he can't see or smell you over the phone right?" Kinsley laughed a little too.

"Yes, I just want to be able to talk with him for awhile and not get destracted doing other things."

The two girls arrived home and went into their own houses after Aly made Kinsley promise to call her as soon as she got off the phone with Jason, no matter how late. Kinsley ran upstairs, threw her bags on the floor and rushed into the shower.

After the shortest shower of her life, Kinsley laid down on her bed preparing to call Jason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I'm such a bad writer. Leaving you with all these short chapters. I promise that the newer chapters are longer, I just have to get around to typing them :) Well, what do you think? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! I x3 reviews!

Much Love,

Talitha


	7. Ed Hardy and Premieres

Dislaimer: I really hate doing these, but it's really a necessity I guess. I don't own anything except my characters and plot. Okay, I think that covers it all!

**CH. 7 Ed Hardy and Premieres**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinsley looked at Jason's phone number in her phone. It had been awhile since she'd talked to Jason and she hoped that it wouldn't be weird. She dialed his numeber and waited for his to answer.

"Hey Kinsley!" Jason sounded very awake for it to be 11pm. But then Kinsley thought about it and realized that it was only 8pm in California.

"Hi. Long time no talk." Kinsley said, trying to sound as awake as he did.

"I'm really sorry about that. It's just something that I can't help. I try to get as much free time as possible but it's hard sometimes." Jason appologized. Kinsley smiled, finally coming to terms with the fact that he actually was a famous actor and not just some really hot teenager. If she wanted to be friends with him, unfrequent phone calls was just something that she'd have to deal with. "But I'm going to try to call you more. I feel a lot better when I've talked to you. It keeps me grounded."

"It's really okay. I was just kidding before. I know that you're busy with all the stuff you do and I get it. Trust me, I'm the last person to get mad at someone for being busy. I'm super busy most of the time." She said, refering to her rehearsal schedule. Jason smiled and the amazing girl he was talking to. She actually got it and wasn't upset with him for not calling her in so long. He started to like her more and more every second he was on the phone with her.

"Really? What keeps you so busy?" Jason asked.

"Work mostly. I'm in a show at Busch Gardens." Kinsley said nonchalantly.

"Which one?" Jason asked, sounding very interested. "Did we see it when we went?"

"No, I don't really like to watch it in my time off. I get enough of it Monday through Friday. It's Emerald Beat, the Irish step show." She answered.

"That's awesome! I'd like to see the show sometime." He said. Kinsley explained to him the show schedule and the fact that she wouldn't actually be performing it until June. "Okay then, sometime in June be looking of rme in the audience." Kinsley smiled, knowing that in all actuality he probably wouldn't be at any of her shows. It was a nice thought though.

They talked to 30 more minutes about their lives and how their week had been since they last saw one another. Kinsley almost asleep when she finally decided to tell Jason that she had to go.

"Jason, I'm really sorry but I need to go. I'm about to fall asleep." She said, sounding more tired than ever. Jason sighed.

"Okay, well are you working tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, I only work Monday through Friday."

"Great! I will try to call you tomorrow if I get a minute." Kinsley smiled.

"Okay I'll talk to you then, bye."

"Bye, sweet dreams." Jason said, Kinsley closed her phone and fell straight asleep.

She awoke the next morning to her cell phone playing "Barbie Girl".

"Ugh! Aly…" Kinsley said as she looked at the clock which read 8am. "Why so early?" It took Kinsley a moment to get to her phone and by the time she got there, she remembered that she had promised to call Aly the night before and hadn't.

"I'm so sorry Al!" Kinsley said, picking p her phone. "

"Oh sure, now you remember." Aly said sarcastically.

"We talked so late that I fell asleep as soon as I shut the phone." Aly squeled.

"Really, that late? So the conversation was good?" Kinsley knew that quesiton was coming.

"Aly, I know it sounds weird, but I think I might be falling for him. Even though he's famous and all that stuff, he's so down-to-earth. He's probably one of the nicest and sweetest guys I've ever talked to." Kinsley gushed.

"Aww, I love this Kins. You with a famous guy. I could've seen this coming from a mile away." Aly sighed and Kinsley knew that she was thinking of meeting her own famous prince charming. Kinsley laughed.

"Whatever, you didn't know I was going to meet someone famous. Plus, it's not the fact that he's famous. It's all about how amazing and charming he is."

"Yeah, I know that's what you think. But us normal people that don't have famous boyfriends, think of the famous part." That always had been Aly's mindset. Fame, fortune, and living and life in front of the camera's was something that she craved.

"Aly, let's talk about something else. All you ever want to talk about it Jason." Kinsley was getting a little annoyed with Aly's interest, not in Jason, but in his fame.

"Okay, gosh I'm sorry." Aly said, he defenive nature coming out.

"It's okay." Kinsley sighed. "Hey, doesn't that Ed Hardy store open today? Why don't we go look around?" Aly agreed and the two spent the day at the mall, along with Janna and Caleb.

Meanwhile, at Jason's house 

Jason's alarm clock went off at 6 o'clock on Saturday morning. With each beep the clock grew louder and louder. He reached over and hit the snooze button. A second later his mom was in his room shaking him awake.

"Come on Jase. You have the photoshoot in Malibu today. We need to get going." Jason rolled over.

"Just five more minutes mom." Jason pleeded, half asleep.

"No Jason. Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night talking on the phone." His mother said. Jason grunted and sat up.

"Okay, okay. Fair enough." Jason got up and ready to go, leaving just 20 minutes after getting out of bed. He was at the studio for his photoshoot by 7:30aom. His first task for the day was a meeting with his agent.

"Jason, I have big news! You're invited to the premiere of the new Orlanda Bloom movie. That's big, huge even. You're moving up and that's good." His manager continued to tell him the details of the premiere.

"This is awesome! I'm stoked, I can't wait!" Jason hugged his mom and she laughed.

"There is one thing you should know about premiere's like this though. Everyone's usually accompanied by a date, or at least a friend. I would say to bring Maiara but Kyle's already asked her." Jason smile faded with his agents words. After a second his looked changed.

"Am I allowed ot bring _anyone_?" He asked.

"Sure, whomever you want." His agent said. Jason then went about his day, happy as ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HMM…who's Jason going to ask? Is it who we all think it's going to be? Read on to find out! But before I'll post the next chapter I'd like at least 10 new Reviews. Is that so hard? 10 is like nothing compared to what some people's stories get on this site. So, that's all I ask, but the more reviews the better.

Much Love,

Talitha


	8. Please Say Yes

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, of course I don't own Jason Dolley, or anything other than my plot and the few characters that I created.

**YAY! New chapter that no one's read before! That means I need some SERIOUS reviews…**

**CH. 8 Please Say Yes**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**After a long photoshoot, Jason was happy to get an hour off for lunch before an interview with the same magazine. He sat in his dressing room listening to his Ipod. His mother poked her head in after a chat with his agent.

"Hey mom, I'm glad you're here." Jason took his earbuds out. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She sat down beside him on the couch.

"Sure, but lets call for some lunch first. Sushi or pizza?" She asked, taking out her cell phone.

"Pizza. It's faster." He said, placing a hand on his growling stomach. His mother smiled.

Once the food was ordered and on it's way, she gave Jason her full attention.

"Well, I was thinking about the premiere and I have this girl in mind, but she lives kind of far away." Jason started to explain.

"Janelle?" His mom asked, mentioning a childhood friend.

"No mom, not Janelle. It's a different girl. She's from Virginia and I really like her." His mother cut in.

"How did you meet and girl from Virginia? Was it at the autograph signing at the FYE?" She asked but didn't wait for him to answer. "See, this is why I always go with you on the road. The one time you talk me out of it and you fall for a fan. Jason, it's just not a smart thing to do." Jason stopped his mom's ranting.

"Mom! You're going to have to let me grow up sooner or later. And yes, I did meet her at the signing but she's not a fan. She was bringing her sister to see us, her little sister is a fan. Kinsley spent all day Saturday site-seeing with us. Ask Kyle and Maiara, or better yet, ask Buck, she's not just some fan. She doesn't care about being in the spotlight, she's amazing." Jason's mother's look had softened.

"She must really be something if you would trust that Buck would say good things about her." She said, knowing that Buck wasn't a fan of anyone that didn't earn his liking.

"He would mom and she is, she really really is." Jason could tell that her mom was giving in. "I want her to come to the premiere but I don't know how to get her from Virginia to California." Jason sounded slightly discouraged.

"Well, if it's that important to you, I guess we could fly her out in a few weeks." A smile immediately swept Jason's face. "Plus, I should probably meet this girl. What was her name?"

"Kinsley," Jason said dreamily. "Kinsley Anne Martin." His mom smiled. Seeing Jason so happy made her happy. "I'm going to call and invite her right now." Jason picked up his phone and went to recent calls.

"On the bright side, I know who to blame for your late night phone call." Jason hushed his mom as the phone rang.

**At the Ed Hardy Store in the mall**

"I love this one!" Kinsley said, holding up a purple, long sleeve shirt with a heart design on the front.

"Cute," said Janna who had met up with Aly, Kinsley, and Caleb at the store. Kinsley's phone irrupted with the tune of "Please Be Mine".

"I'll be back in sec guys." Kinsley rushed out of the store and sat on a bench right outside. Hearing Jason's ringtone still gave her butterflies. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, how are you?" Jason asked. They chatted for awhile about how their days were going. "You'll never guess what my agent told me this morning." Jason didn't even wait for Kinsley to ask. "I'm going to the premiere for Orlando Bloom's new movie in a couple of weeks."

"No way!" Kinsley exclaimed., getting a few strange looks from the people passing by. "That's fantastic Jason!" He smiled, knowing that Jason wasn't even suspecting what he was about to do.

"Yeah, I know. It's awesome, but there's this one little detail that I haven't figured out yet." Jason led on.

"What's that?" Kinsley asked innocently.

"My agent says that I need to bring a date. Maiara and Kyle are already going togetherso I'm kind of stuck. He says I can bring _anyone_ though." Jason emphasized the anyone, hoping that Kinsley would catch on.

"Man, that is a tough one." Kinsley obviously wasn't catching on. Right when Jason was about to reveal the secret, Kinsley broke in. "What about one of the other Disney Channel actresses? I'm sure that Miley would go with you."

"She's going with Cody already, but…" Kinsley cut him off again.

"Maybe Emily. Hmm, I bet she's going with Mitchel." Kinsley had learned the names of all the friends that Jason hung out with on a "regular" basis. Which actually, compared to Kinsley and her friends, wasn't very regularly because of their schedules. "I know!" Kinsley finally exclaimed.

"You do?" Jason said, thinking that she may have finally caught on.

"Janelle, your old next door neighbor." Jason finally lost his patience.

"Why does everyone want me to go with Janelle? I don't want to go with her, I want to go with you!" Jason yelled. Kinsley sat stunned on the other end of the phone. Jason blushed, having exposed his secret so bluntly and for yelling at Kinsley. "Are you still there?" He asked. An "uh-huh" was all that Kinsley could manage. He was asking something really big. He actually wanted her to go to a Hollywood premiere, with camera's, tons of reporters, and other celebrities, all wondering who in the world _she_ is. Kinsley wasn't sure if that was the kind of scene she wanted to be a part of. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I just wanted to ask you so bad and you kept interrupting. I'm sorry, but that's the whole reason I called you. I was wondering if you would go to the premiere with me. So, will you? Please." Jason's voice was much softer now. Kinsle melted at the sound of his voice.

"Jason I…I don't know what to say." Kinsley stammered.

"Yes, would be nice." Kinsley smiled. No matter the situation that the premiere would put her in, she'd do it for Jason. For that matter, she'd do just about anything for Jason. However, she still had her worries.

"How's it all going to work though. I live in Virginia and I have a job and responsibilities." Jason sighed.

"Just say yes already Kins. We'll work out the details later." Kinsley laughed a little at the fact that Jason alread knew that she'd say yes.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Just then Aly, Janna, and Caleb walked out of the store.

"Awesome! I'll call you tonight when I get home and let you know how it's all going to play out." Jason sounded like a little kid at Christmas.

"Okay, talk to you later." Kinsley shut her phone as her three best friends walked up to her.

"Who was that?" Janna asked her, carring three shopping bags.

"Just Jason." Kinsley said, basically dismissing the question. "How did you afford three bags worth of Ed Hardy stuff." Kinsley asked, mildly jealous that Janna got all that stuff.

"I've been saving birthday money," Janna shrugged.

"For how long? All your life!" Aly exclaimed. The four friends laughed and headed on to other stores.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awww… they're going together. How cute is that? Review and tell me how cute it is cause you KNOW it's cute! So yeah, review…

**Much Love,**

**Talitha**


	9. Sleepover and Plans

Disclaimer: I only own what the stuff in the story that someone under the age of 18 can own. I own the plot and the characters I created. Gosh, I wish that I didn't have to do this.

**CH. 9 Sleepover and Plans**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kinsle collapsed on her bed at 9 o'clock that night. Shopping always wore her out. Aly threw all their bags in a corner of the room and collapsed next to Kinsey.

"So, are you going to tell me what Jason said or what?" Aly asked Kinsley, who was close to being asleep.

"Oh yeah. He asked me to go to a premiere with him." Kinsley acted like it was no big deal.

"What? Are you serious?" Kinsley nodded. Aly stood up and started jumping on the bed. "Oh my gosh Kinsley, this is fabulous! Aren't you so excited? Come on, jump with me." Kinsley didn't move. "Why aren't you jumping?" Aly plopped down on the bed.

"Because. I don't see how it could possibly work out. Me going all the way to California for like a week. And with no "premiere worthy" clothes, might I add." Kinsley answered dejectedly.

"Didn't Jason say anything about that stuff?" Aly asked.

"Only that he'd…" the "Please Be Mine" ringer cut her off. "Call." She finished, picking up the phone.

"Hey Jase." Kinsley answered, still sounding mopey.

"Someone sounds very happy." Jason said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm bummed. I really want to go with you to the premiere." Kinsley sighed while Aly listened on excitedly.

"And that makes you bummed why?" Jason asked, confused.

"Because there's no way it's going to work."

"No listen, me and mom figured it all out on the drive home from Malibu today. We've got every detail planned. You'll fly out of Williamsburg and into LAX and stay with me for a week. My stylist will measre you and everything so he can let the designer know what to make for us. He said that we can match!" Kinsley laughed at Jason's excitement about matching. "What? I thought you said that matching was "so cute"." Jason immitated.

"I did and it is. But I can't let you go to all that trouble for me." Kinsley protested.

"Too late. We already bought the plane tickets and told the designer to reserve two outfits for this event." Jason was slightly fibbing about already buying the ticket but he knew that if he let Kinsley think otherwise she would try to decline. "Plus, I don't want to go with anyone but you. If you don't go, I don't go." Jason protested.

"Awww… that is _so_ cute!" Aly squiled.

"Jason, that's really sweet. I can't believe you're doing all this for me. You're amazing!" Kinsley finally gave in. "How bout you call me tomorrow with details and I'll run it by my parents." Jason agreed. "Well, I'm going to get back to my sleepover with Aly. We're about to watch "How to Loose a Guy in Ten Days"."

"Okay then, I'm going to let you go on that note." Jason's not much of a chick flick guy. "Have a good night. Talk to you tomorrow."

"You too. Talk to ya then." Kinsley and Jason both shut their phones.

"He's awesome! Famous and a great guy, you've got it all Kinsley." Aly said dreamily.

"I kind of do, don't I." Kinsley half joked with Aly. She did feel super lucky to have Jason in her life, but she knew that she didn't "have it all", as Aly put it.

"You kind of do what?" Ainsley said peeking her head in the door, holding a pillow and blanket.

"Nothing." Kinsley answered before Aly could say anything. She would have to treat the premiere thing very gently. Ainsley walked into the room, not caring that Kinsley was keeping something from her.

"Whatever. I know y'all weren't going to try and watch "How to Loose a Guy in Ten Days" without me." She said, plopping down on the bed opposite Kinsley.

"Now Ainsley, have we ever watched a chick-flick on sleepover night without you?" Aly smiled. "We would NEVER do that." Ainsley smiled. They started the movie and not another word was said about Jason.

**Meanwhile, at Jason's house**

"Mom, can I ask a favor?" Jason asked, walking into the den where his mother sat.

"Oh course. What is it?" His mom asked genuinely.

"Well, I kind of told Kinsley that we already bought her the plane ticket and I'm supposed to call her tomorrow with details. Can we reserve the ticket tonight so she won't know I haven't done it already?" Jason's mom laughed a little.

"Sure, but why did you tell her that?" He explained that he had to say it to convince her. "You sure are going to a lot of trouble for this girl." Jason smiled.

"She's worth it. I promise." They got on the internet together and bought Kinsley a first-class, round trip ticket to LA.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

Kinsley's phone rang at 11am the next morning, waking up all three girls. They had all been up late the night before as was their normal Satuday night.

"Hello?" Kinsley tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible, but to no avail.

"Hey Kins, sorry if I woke you." Jason said, having been awake for and hour already.

"No, no it's fine. What's up?" She asked, Ainsley and Aly wiping their eyes. Ainsley was the first into the bathroom. Kinsley was glad that Ainsley wouldn't be listening in on the conversation.

"I have the info. for you. Are you ready to take it down?" Kinsley grabbed a notebook and pencil.

"Yeah, go ahead." He told her the confirmation number for her ticket, her flight times there and back, and the information about the premiere. "Okay, is that everything?"

"I guess so. Any questions?"

"Only one. If my parents want to talk to you're mom, can they?" Kinsley asked, feeling a little silly having to let her parents talk to his parents.

"Sure, my mom said she wanted to talk to your mom anyway. Here's my mom's cell number. Have your mom call her anytime." Jason gave her the cell phone number. "Okay, well I have to go read over skripts with my agent. Call me when you have a definite answer." Jason said.

"Alright, I will." They said goodbye and hung up their phones.

"So you haven't told Ainsley about the premiere, huh?" Aly asked. Kinsley shook her head.

"She's going to be so mad Al, but I can't give up on this opportunity just because my sister wants it too." Kinsley was seriously dreading telling her sister about the premiere.

"That's a tough one. All I can say is, at the end of the day Ainsley will always be your sister. No matter how mad she is." Kinsley nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I should ask my mom and dad before I get Ainsly all worked up." Kinsley hopped out of bed and slipped on her slippers, preparing to go talk to her parents.

"So, I guess you'll want me to stall Ainsley?" Aly already knew that Kinsley was going to ask her.

"You're awesome Al! What would I do without you?" Aly shrugged and Kinsley ran downstairs with the paper of information in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will her parents say yes? Dun dun dun… let's hope so! REVIEW AWAY!**

**Much Love, **

**Talitha**


	10. Stalling and Convincing

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Jason Dolley & if I did… well, let's just say I wouldn't be sitting here writing a story about him ;-)

**Sorry that this story is moving so slowly. It'll get more fast paced and exciting at it nears an end. I promise :)**

**CH. 10 Stalling and Convincing**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kinsley walked into the kitchen knowing that her parents would be preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Daddy!" She hugged her dad and turned to hug her mother as well. "Mommy!"

"Uh-oh," Mrs. Martin said with that "I know you're up to something" look that mothers have. "You're starting in early this morning. It must be something huge." Kinsley smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom." Her father was now also giving her "a look". "Okay, okay, so maybe I _do_ know what you're talking about." Her parents smiled. "There is this one thing that I need."

"We are too good for our own good." Mr. Martin said, reaching to high-five his wife. Kinsley rolled her eyes. "What is it Kins?" Kinsley took a deep breath and started explaining the past few weeks. Her parents starred blankly at her until she finished.

"I met that Jason boy. He seemed like nice kid. Shook my hand and everything." Mr. Martin said to Mrs. Martin when Kinsley was finished.

"So where's the part where you need something?" Mrs. Martin asked, a little confused by the whole story.

"Well, Jason asked me to go to a premiere with him." Mrs. Martin started shaking her head. "Before you say no at least hear me out." Her parents exchanged glances.

"Okay, go ahead." Her dad said. Kinsley took another deep breath.

"He's never been to a premiere like this either. So he want to have someone there who is just as inexperienced as he is in this kind of thing. Plus, his agent told him that he has to have a date and he really doesn't know that many girls that don't already have dates. It's a once in a life time opportunity. He already bought my ticket and fabric for a dress. I'm almost 18 and I think that it's time for me to have a little more freedom. Please, please, please let me to do this. I'll do anything if you let me go." Her parents still looked unsure. "Look, he even gave me his mom's cell number because she wants to talk to you. See, his mom worries too, but she's willing to give it a shot." Kinsley pushed Mrs. Dolley's number to her parents. They sighed and she could tell that they were giving in.

"We aren't saying yes yet. We'll talk to his mom and discuss it. Then we'll let you know." It was all Kinsley could do to keep from jumping up and down. She hugged them both again.

"That's all I'm asking for. Oh, and Jason said that you could call his mom anytime. But remember, they're in LA so there's a time difference." Kinsley started upstairs but her mother stopped her.

"Hey Kins, how does Ainsley feel about this?" She asked, knowing that Jason was Ainsley's favorite actor and biggest crush. Kinsley's smiled faded.

"She doesn't know yet. Please don't tell her mom. I need to tell her myself, in my own time." Her mother reluctantly agreed not to tell Ainsley. The smiled had reappeared on Kinsley's face as she walked back upstairs. She was surprised to see that only Aly was in her bedroom. "Where's Ainsley? She couldn't possibly be in the shower still." Kinsley said, pushing open the bathroom door to reveal an empty bathroom. She looked to Aly for an explaination.

"Better get ready to go. I told Ains we'd take her to see the show." Kinsley sighed, knowing immediately the show that Aly was talking about. Ainsley had been bugging them, since they started rehearsing, to tak her to see their show at Busch Gardens.

"Man Aly, our last day off for the weekend and we're going to be watching the show anyway." Aly shrugged.

"Sorry, but she was going all "Whoa I smell pancakes, come on." I had to do something!" Kinsley shrugged as well.

"Oh well, I guess." She opened her closet to see what she could wear for the days activities. "So, mom and dad said they're think about the premiere." Aly clapped with excitement.

"That almost always means yes!" She exclaimed. Kinsley nodded, pulling one of her Virginia Tech tee-shirts, a pair of maroon soffee shorts, and pair of flip flops out of her closet.

"Yep, plus daddy said he remembered meeting Jason and that he seemed like a nice boy." She threw and Virginia Tech tee-shirt and pair of shorts at Aly as well. They are best friends and what kind of best friends don't have an "open closet' policy. They lived by the motto "what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." They weren't too sure whose clothes were actually whose anymore.

"YAY! Hollywood here you come!" Ainsley burst into the room just then.

"Come on, come on, come on! I've been waiting FOREVER to see those hot Irish boys." She said, glancing at Aly and Kinsley's clothing. "What's with the gym clothes?"

"We know all the guys already Ains." Kinsley said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"We don't have to impress anyone." Aly continued, doing the same.

"It's most definitely a chill day." Kinsley finshed their thought. Ainsley hated it when they double teamed her like that but it happened ALL the time. "Let's see if Janna and Caleb want to meet us there." Kinsley changed the subject as they drove to the park.

"That was the coolest show EVER!" Ainsley exclaimedon the ride from Busch Gardens to Caleb's house. Caleb's an only child so a lot of the hanging out is done at his house. "I can't believe that you two are actually in that show. And you know all those adorable Irish boys." Kinsley and Aly laughed, knowing that most of those "Irish boys" were gay, but not saying anything to ruin Ainsley's moment. "You are the luckiest sister a girl could ever have." Ainsley said to Kinsley. Kinsley smiled on the outside but had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Here Ainsley was saying all this nice stuff about her and she had been lying to Ainsley for weeks.

The group soon arrived at Caleb's house and decided to grab a bite for lunch. It was mac-n-cheese because that's all Caleb could cook.

The rest of the day, until about 6pm, was spent having a Dance Dance Revolution battle. Everyone loved playing the game, even though Aly or Kinsley won every time.

"See you at school tomorrow." Kinsley said, as everyone left Caleb's.

When Ainsley and Kinsley walked into their house, they noticed both of their parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Kinsley, can we talk to you alone for a moment?" Mrs. Martin asked, pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

"Sure mom." Kinsley did a double take to make sure Ainsley was out of earshot before her mom started talking. "What's up?" Kinsley was hoping that this was about the premiere.

"We've been discussing it throughout the night and talking to Jason's mother about the premiere and we've decided that because it's during spring break, you can go." Kinsley had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She hugged her parents and jumped up and down. "We've got all the details so all you need to do is give Jasona call and let him know. His mother knows but she said that he'd most want to hear it from you."  
"Thank you so much! You are the best parents in the whole world!" Kinsley started up stairs. "I have to call Jason!" Her parents laughed as she booked it up the steps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! She can go. But every knew that she'd be able to go. What kind of story would it be if I didn't let her go? But still yay! I can't wait to write the premiere and everything. I'm so excited… aren't you? ****Review away and let me know**

Much Love,

Talitha


	11. Making It Worse, Not Better

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Jason is not mine. I'd really love it if he was… 

**The premiere is coming up VERY soon. AHH, I can't wait! I'm so very excited.**

**CH. 11 Making it Worse, Not Better**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinsley hit the 7 on speed dial as soon as she stepped in her bedroom and shut the door. (A/N: I know, Jason would be higher up on my speed dial too. But I figured that Kinsley already had A LOT of people on her speed dial…Aly, Janna, Caleb, Ainsley, mom, dad.) The phone only rang once before Jason picked up.

"Any word?" He asked, hoping there was good news. "I heard my mom talking to your mom but she wouldn't tell me anything. She said that I'd have to wait and hear it from you. So?" Kinsley loved the way he rambled when nervous of excited.

"Thay said yes!" Kinsley exploded.

"I knew it'd all work out." Jason said coolly. "This is going to be sweet Kins! Next week is going to be a blast." Ainsley walked into Kinsley's room. Kinsley almost dropped the phone, remembering that there was still one obstacle to conquer; telling Ainsley.

"Yeah, um can I call you back in a little while." She asked him. He agreed and Kinsley hung up.

"Who was that?" Ainsley asked, sitting on Kinsley's queen size bed.

"Jason." Kinsley told her, Ainsley's eyes grew big.

"I thought you hadn't talked to him since that day you ALL hung out?"

"There's some stuff I have to tell you but please let me finish first before you say anything." Ainsley looked worried, which didn't help Kinsley's nerves. "There _was_ like a week after I hung out with Jase that he didn't call. But then, one day during rehearsal he called and we've talked every day since." Ainsley's face was pure shock but Kinsley forced herself to keep going. "Jason and I have become really close friends. So yesterday he asked me to come out to Hollywood and be his date for a premiere that's going on next week." Ainsley's mouth hung open but she said nothing. "I know that I haven't been completely honest with you and I'm so sorry but I knew that you'd be mad and I really didn't want to hurt your feelings." Kinsley blurted.

"I honestly don't know what to say Kins. This is surreal. To me, Jason is some, very hot, famous guy off TV. But to you he's just another friend." Ainsley sighed. "You win Kinsley, you win. You can have Jason. As a matter of fact, I think I just might hate him. So please, by all means, have Jason. I don't care anymore." Ainsley turned to walk out but stopped just before she went out the door. "But just know, it should have been me. You have everything; an amazing job, great best friends, incredible style, and now Jason. It should have been me." Ainsley said and walked out of the room, closing Kinsley's door behind her. Kinsley couldn't help but cry. Ainsley wasn't mad, like Kinsley thought she'd be, she was hurt and disappointed, which is worse than mad by far. Kinsley didn't know what else to do except call Jason.

"Hello!" He answered cheerfully.

"I can't do it Jase." She cried.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Hurt my sister the way that I just did. I told her everything. I told her about the phone calls and the premiere." Kinsley was sobbing so it was hard for her to get everything out, but Jason waited patiently while she finished. "I'm the worst sister ever! She wasn't even mad. She just said that I could have you but to know that it should have been her. I hurt her so bad Jase." Kinsley sniffed. Jason could tell that he was falling for Kinsley because the sound of her crying made his heart break a little. It was at that moment that he knew he always wanted to be there to protect Kinsley from whatever might come her way.

"Kinsley, don't be so hard on yourself. You're an amazing big sister. So Ainsley's hurt right now, she would've gotten over her fan-crush in a year at tops anyway. She won't stay hurt forever, she will get over it." Kinsley knew he was trying to help but those weren't the exact words she wanted to hear.

"Maybe she will one day, but I can promise that it'll be a lot harder for her to with you around." Kinsley was thinking what would happen if Jason every came over to their house. The scenario wasn't pretty.

"Yeah, it probably will, but she'll realize that I'm not the guy I am on TV and maybe she won't even like that real me." Jason tried to cheer Kinsley up.

"I guess that's possible, but what am I supposed to do right now. For the time being she's not the same Ainsley." Kinsley asked for advice.

"Just be there for her if she wants you but give her space if she doesn't. That never fails." Kinsley smiled.

"Thanks Jase, that does make me feel a little better, I guess." How he always knew what to say, Kinsley didn't know. But his words **always** helped.

"That's what I'm here for." At the moment, making Kinsley smile was his number one priority. "So where did you tell your friends that you're going next week?" He questioned. Kinsley gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't told Aly about the premiere. She's gonna flip." Kinsley clapped a hand over her mouth when she remembered that Jason didn't know that Aly knew about him.

"Aly knows about me?" Jason asked. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone who I was." He sounded hurt. "You know, if Aly says anything, we could make the front page of every teen magazine in the country. I don't know about you, but I'd rather stay out of the Hollywood gossip." Kinsley bit her bottom lip, like she always did when she felt cornered.

"I'm so sorry Jason. I wasn't hiding it from you on purpose. Plus, Aly would never say anything." She sighed. "I just didn't want to hurt you by making you think I broke a promise."

"You did break a promise, Kins and you did hurt me. But then again, it seems like hurting people is what you do best." Jason paused and Kinsley figured he was probably deciding whether or not to hang up. "Just call me before you pack so I can make sure you brought everything you're going to need." Kinsley heard a dial tone and was now crying even harder than before. What had just happened? One minute Jason is comforting her and the next he's hanging up on her. She felt like the most miserable person to ever live. She decided to stay in her room for the night and cry it out. She would call Jason tomorrow before she started packing and hopefully he would talk to her. He did still want her to go to the premiere with him, so he must no be too mad.

Kinsley barely slept throughout the night. She woke early the next morning to her alarm clock telling her it was 6am on a rainy Monday morning. For the first time in awhile, she didn't mind getting up to go to school. She knew that at school she'd be surrounded by people who were oblivious to her Jason and Ainsly situations. That would be a relief. She took and shower and threw on some knee-length sweat pants and a tight tee-shirt. She decided that it wasn't worth it to get all dressed up when she felt this bad. Aly met her at her car at 7.

"What's up BFF?" Aly said brightly. Her smile faded when she saw the look on Kinsley's face.

"Get in, I'll explain it on the way to school." Kinsley took the 20 minute ride to school to fill Aly in.

"Doesn't Jason realize that I would _never_ tell anyone?" Aly asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"No, he doesn't know that you're like the best secret keeper ever. Plus, I promised not to tell anyone. And this time, everyone included even you." Kinsley checked her make-up in the mirror. "But I'm gonna be okay. So let's have a normal day okay?" Aly agreed and they walked into a school.

Kinsley received a text message from Jason at lunch.

_Hey, we really need to talk. Call me ASAP!_

Kinsley read the message and looked at Aly.

"I'll be right back, bathroom break!" Aly said. Kinsley smiled at Aly's way of always knowing what Kinsley's looks meant.

"Yeah, I kinda have to go too. We'll be right back.:" Kinsley pushed Aly to the bathroom.

"It's from Jason, right?" She asked when the made sure they were alone. Kinsley nodded and let Aly read the message.

"We need to talk?" Kinsley repeated the text. "That's never good!" She said worried.

"Kinsley, come on, it _could_ be good. You don't know that it's bad." Aly tried to sound convincing but wasn't even convincing herself. "There's only one way to find out." Aly handed Kinsley's phone back. Kinsley bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll call. But I'm not going to the rest of our classes if I'm crying." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. She waited as the phone rang.

"Hey Kinsley." Jason didn't sound happy. 'Uh-oh' was Kinsley's only thought.

"Hi," was all she said.

"Look, I've been thinking about what happened last night." The uh-oh was still the only thought in Kinsley's mind. "I wish that you would've just told me that you were going to tell Aly. I trust your judgement about her not telling, but you still lied to me." Kinsley wasn't sure where this was going.

"I know. I _am_ sorry about that. But I promise that I'll never lie to you again. It was just so hard to have all this stuff happen to me and have no one to tell. Once everyone knows that I know you it'll be no problem, I swear." Kinsley begged. Jason was smiling on the other end.

"I know Kins. I was going to apologize for putting you in a situation where you felt like you had to lie to me and more importantly, to Ainsley. That's why I wanted you to call me. I know that I made you feel bad last night but it was all my fault and I'm sorry." Kinsley smiled, which made Aly smile.

"Thank-you Jason. That really does make me feel 10 times better. But don't blame yourself, no one made me lie. It was a bad choice on my part." Jason sighed.

"Whew, I thought you'd still be mad at me. You're awesome Kinsley!" Kinsley could hear someone talking to Jason in the background. "I have to go. Call me after work tonight. Okay?"

"Sure. Talk to ya later." Kinsley was all smiles.

"Bye." Kinsley shut her phone.

"So, y'all are good?" Kinsley smiled and nodded, walking back to class with Aly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Geez, I'm so glad that Jason isn't mad at Kinsley anymore. Now she just has to work on Ainsley. Read on to see how that works out… to be honest, I'm not even sure yet ;-) Review AWAY! PLEASE!**

**Much Love,**

**Talitha**


	12. Goodbye & HELLO!

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own famous people, silly… people like Jason Dolley, Maiara Walsh, and Kyle Massey are sooo NOT mine.**

**CH. 12 Goodbye & **_**HELLO!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week went by much faster than Kinsley had imagined it would. Before she knew it, her HUGE suitcase was packed and her dad was calling for her to come downstairs.

"Okay Jase, I have to go. We're getting ready to leave for the airport." Kinsley took her rolling luggage, carry-on bag, purse, and cell phone (which was still at her ear), and headed downstairs. "Yes, I'm sure I have everything!" Kinsley said to Jason, who she'd fondly called "Mr. Organizer" early in their conversation. She was paused at the top step, knowing it would be impossible to talk on the phone and get her luggage downstairs. "Okay, so maybe I did forget that one thing." Kinsley ran back into her room and picked up the paper with her flight conformation number. "Jason, stop freaking out! I have everything I'll need. Plus, I'm going to be there sooner if you'd let me get off the phone." Kinsley said seriously, but in a light tone. "Okay, bye Jase." She finally hung up her phone and stuck it in her pocket.

"Come on Kinsley Anne!" Mr. Martin called from the front foyer.

"Umm, dad, a little help?" She called back.

Once Kinsley finally had all her luggage loaded into their silver SUV she said goodbye to her mother and hugged her tightly. She looked around for Ainsley but didn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Ainsley?" She asked.

"In her room. I haven' seen her all morning." Mrs. Martin pointed back inside the house.

"I'll be right back." She said to her dad, who was driving her to the airport.

"Hurry Kins, don't want to miss your flight." Kinsley rushed up the stairs and knocked on Ainsley's door.

"Yeah?" Ainsley called. Kinsley opened the door and stook in shock. Where all Ainsley's Jason poster s had been yesterday, were now posters of Corbin Bleu. "I re-decorated a little bit." Ainsley said, as if it was no big deal.

"I see that." Kinsley looked around. "So, we never really haven't talked since I told you everything. How are you?" Kinsley asked. Ainsley looked at Kinsley over her shoulder as she put up another Corbin poster.

"I'm good Kins. I've totally moved on and realized that Corbin's more my style anyway. Plus, I've always prefered curles over straight hair." She said. Kinsley thought that maybe she was really over it. She did call her Kins after all.

"You sure sis?" Kinsley asked, still soaking in the changes.

"Totally!" Ainsley came and hugged her. "But if you meet Corbin, give him my cell number instead of yours." Ainsley joked. Kinsley smiled at her sister. Could she really have changed her mind that fast? Kinsley couldn't worry about that now. She hugged Ainsley again and rushed out to the car.

Kinsley had said goodbye to her father at the ticket counter after he helped make sure her ticket and luggage were squared away. She now made her way through security and on towards her gate. She sat to wait and board in 10 minutes. Her phone vibrated just before she switched it to airplane mode. When looking at the front of her phone she could see it was Jason.

"Jason, I'm about to board the plane." She said, having already talked to Jason for three hours earlier. As long as she had Jason, she would never have to buy an organizer again.

"I know and I'm glad that I caught you. I had to let you know that I've been called onto set all day today. I'm sorry, but work is work. Don't worry though, we've arranged a ride for you from the airport to the studio." Jason assured her. She was being called to board her plane.

"Okay, thanks. You've been really great through all this hectic planning." Kinsley gathered her purse and carry-on and headed for the terminal.

"I'm used to this kind of thing. It's an everyday thing for me." She could tell that Jason was smiling.

"I can't imagine that!" Last boarding was being called for her flight. "Thanks again Jase, but I have to go, I'm boarding."

"K, see ya soon!" Kinsley put her phone away and found her seat on the plane. She settled in for a 5 hour plane ride.

**At Jason's House**

Jason took one more look into the guest room where Kinsley would be staying. He wanted to make sure that his mom didn't forget anything. From the looks of it, everything was in place. Once he saw that all was good, he headed to set with his mom.

"She's really coming?" Kyle asked, as soon as he saw Jason. He smiled.

"Yep. She'll be here before we're done filming today." He told his friend. Maiara walked up on the last part of Jason's answer.

"So she's actually going to be here?" Jason nodded to Maiara's question.Jake Thomas was the next to arrive on set.

"Who is "she"?" He asked, putting air quotes around the she.

"Our friend from Virginia." Kyle answered.

"She's Jason's date to the premiere!" Maiara said with excitement.

"Her name's Kinsley Martin." Jason finished.

"Awesome!" Jake said, high-fiving Jason. "And she's coming to set?" Jason nodded. "Great! Can't wait to meet her." They all got ready for filming after that.

**4 ½ Hours Later**

Kinsley got off the plane and was amazed at her surroundings. This was the most beauitful airport she'd ever been in. (A/N: I have no idea if LAX is actually a nice airport or not, but for the stories sake, we'll pretend that it's AWESOME). After finding her way to luggage claim she was at a loss of what to do. She looked around but had no idea where to go. After 30 indecisive minutes, she decided to call Jason. The phone didn't ring long before he answered.

"Kinsley! How was the flight?" He asked. Kinsley was standing in the middle of the crowded airport, surrounded by bags.

"It was fine. Long, but fine." She told him. "Jase, I hate to admit this, but I'm kind of lost in the airport." She admitted.

"Oh, I figured that you were already with my mom. Where are you?" Jason was very familiar with LAX and many other airports.

"Upstairs, near baggage claim." She told him.

"Just go downstairs. Let me know when you get down. I'll call my mom and find out which door she's at." Both hung up their phones and Kinsley found her way downstairs. Unfortunately, the 1st level was even busier than the 2nd. She called Jason again.

"Mom said she's outside door G. Which door are you near right now?" Kinsley looked around for a door that led outside. She eventually came to a revolving door with a large D printed in white above it.

"I'm at door D." She told him.

"Alright just keep walking left until you come to G." Jason loved being able to help Kinsley. "It'll be three doors away." Kinsley smiled.

"I know my alphabet Jason." He made a face.

"Sorry," someone was calling to Jason. "I need to get back. Don't worry about anything, mom will recognize you." The line went dead after that. Kinsley wondered how his mother was going to know who she was. She made a mental note to ask Jason later.

Kinsley walked down to G and out into the bright sunlight. She immediately noticed a small woman with blonde hair walking away from a black Lincoln Navigator and towards her. She could tell by looks that it was Jason's mother.

"You must be Kinsley!" Mrs. Dolley exclaimed.

"I sure am! And you must be Mrs. Dolley." Kinsley was so excited but also a little nervous.

"Please, call me Michelle." Michelle wrapped Kinsley into a hug. "I'm so glad you could come! I've heard so much about you." This comment made Kinsley smile.

"I'm really excited to be here. Thank you so much for everything!" Michelle just waved off the thanks.

"It's no problem, hon." She reached for one of Kinsley's bags. "Come on, let's load this stuff so we can get back to see everybody. I know they're just dying to see you." The two loaded Kinsley bags into the trunk. "Are you sure you aren't a celebrity?" Kinsley gave Mrs. Dolley a questioning look. "Cause you sure do pack like one!" Michelle laughed, helping Kinsley put in her 2nd large suitcase.

"I'm sure." Kinsley laughed. "I'm just prepared. You never know what you're going to feel like wearing in two days." Mrs. Dolley laughed again and the two got in the car, preparing themselves for the hour drive to set.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's finally in Cali! WOO-HOO! I can't wait to see what's going to happen next. HAHA. I don't even know yet. I have no idea actually… ANY IDEAS? Review and let me know. I might just use your idea if I like it better than any I come up with! Thanks to the people who actually review. I LOVE TO READ THEM!

**Much Love,**

**Talitha**


	13. Me & You in Cali

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jason or anyone famous… I mean, it's kind of obvious isn' it?**

**YAY! She's finally in California. I've been awaiting the whole story for this part…**

**CH. 13 You & Me in Cali**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The hour long ride was just what Kinsley and Michelle needed to warm up to each other. The laughing and talking for most of the road. However, shortly after they got in the car, Michelle whipped out her cell phone.

"I had better call your mom. She made me promise to call when I had you in the car." Kinsley smiled but wondered when Mrs. Dolley had talked to her mom. "Hey Leah!" Kinsley noticed, for the first time, how warm, caring, and loud Michelle's voice was. "Yep, I have Kinsley right here. She said the flight went well." She paused and Kinsley knew that her mom was talking. "We're actually on our way to the studio right now, Jase had some filming to do today." The mom's talked for a little while longer. "You're momis really great!" Michelle told Kinsley after she hung up the phone. "Y'all actually sound a lot alike." Kinsley smiled.

"Yeah, we get that all the time. We also hear that we look alike." The two talked all the way to the studio.

**At the Studio**

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Jason said, checking the time on his cell phone. Maiara and Kyle smiled.

"Anxious much?" Kyle asked. Jaosn shrugged off his question.

"It's only been 45 minutes." Maira pointed out. The director called for the next scene.

Michelle and Kinsley walked in while the scene was still being filmed. As soon as Jason looked up and saw Kinsley, he smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Newt?" Kyle said his line. However, Jason had already switched out of character.

"Kinsley's here!" He said, jumping up out of the spot he was sitting in on the couch.

"Kinsley's here?" Their director questioned. "That's not the line." He watched all three of the teenagers in the scene jump up and run over to a teenage blonde how was standing with Jason's mother. "What is going on with my cast?" Michelle walked over to the director and asked if they could take ten. He reluctantly agreed.

"I can't believe that you're actually here!" Jason said, picking up Kinsley in a hug and spinning her around. She laughed.

"Me either!" Kinsley hugged Kyle and Maiara.

"How are you?" Maiara asked. "It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"I've been okay, but I'm better now that I'm back with y'all!" The four hugged again.

"This must be Kinsley." Jake said, as he walked up on the group.

"Oh yeah. Kinsley, Jake, Jake, Kinsley." Jason introduced. The two shook hands.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before." Kinsley said, eyeing the young actor. "Oh wow!" She exclaimed. "You're little Matt from Lizzie McGuire. I used to watch that show all the time." Jason crossed his arms.

"Oh sure, she's never seen us before but she knows exactly who you are!" Everyone laughed/

"Well, I don't watch Disney anymore. But I used too." The director called the three back to set. So Kinsley and Jake were left to watch from off stage.

"So, are you and Jason dating?" Jake whispered. Kinsley thought for a moment.

"No. We're just good friends."

"You must be really good friends. I mean, he's never flown a friend all the way across the country to visit for a week." Kinsley smiled, but the director called "cut" before she could say anything.

"Alright guys, today's filming went great!" Their director said, after the cast and crew had gathered around. "Enjoy your week off. See you next Monday." Everyone cheered and slowly went their separate ways. The four teens gathered around Kinsley again.

"That was a great scene guys. You were hilarious! I've never seen you be Newt but it was funny." Jason and Kinsley both smiled and everyone noticed.

"How about everyone come over and we can hang out at my house?" Jason asked. Everyone agreed. "Hey mom. Can everyone come over?"

"Sure, we can grab some sushi on the way." She said with a smile. "Everybody go get your stuff and meet Kinsley and I at the car." Kinsley waited at the car with Michelle while the actors and actresses got their stuff together.

"It seems like you've really clicked with everyone." Michelle said to Kinsley, still smiling.

"Yeah, I really have. Thank you so much for letting me come here. I've missed everyone so much!" She hugged Michelle and she hugged her back tightly.

"I'm happy to help. Trust me, I really didn't have a choice. All I've heard about lately is Kinsley, Kinsley, Kinsley. From Jason, Kyle, and Maiara. I figured that I had better meet this girl that made such an impact." Kinsley smiled. Everyone met back at the car and headed to Jason's house. Jason pointed out things on their way home.

"And this is the best sushi place in all of California." Jason said, as they pulled into the parking lot of a building that looked like a small castle.

"Really?" Kinsley asked as she cautiously got out of the car. Jason laughed, grabbing Kinsley's arm.

"Come on! It's pretty awesome inside." Once they walked in the door Kinsley was dumbfounded. The inside looked like a Japanese garden.

"WOW! This _is_ awesome!" Kinsley took in all the plantlife and waterfalls that surrounded her.

"We'll have to come back sometime. The dining room is upstairs and even cooler." Jason said. All the teenagers placed orders at a small desk towards the back of the restaurant. Their food was ready within 15 minutes. Everyone took their orders and loaded back into the Navigator. They pulled into the Dolley's driveway shortly after.

"Whoa!" Were Kinsley's first words when she stepped out of the car. In front of her stood the biggest seaside villa she had ever seen in person.

"Yeah, I said the same thing the first time I came over." Maiara told her with a laugh.

"Jason, your house is amazing!" She said to while he helped get her luggage inside.

"Thanks," After leaving Kinsley's luggage at the door, the five teenagers gathered in a room that Jason called the "entertainment room". It was a huge room that was over the three car garage. The room was complete with a top of the line entertainment center, pool/ping pong table, fooseball table, air hockey table, and many comfy looking couches and chairs.

"I can't believe that y'all actually eat the raw stuff. California rolls are as sushi as I get. (A/N: California rolls are considered sushi but actually only consist of cooked crab meat and avacado paste.)" Kinsley told the group as she ate her sushi.

"You'll learn to like it if you stick with us. It's our favorite food group." Kyle said, Jason and Maiara laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?" He asked. Maiara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Umm, sushi's not actually a food group." She told him.

"But you guys said…" Kyle's voice trailed off when he realized the joke that his friends had played on him. "Funny guys, real funny." He smiled shyly and the group laughed.

"Sorry man, we figured you'd realize that we were kidding." Jason said between laughs. Even Kinsley, who didn't know the story, was laughing a little.

The group talked and laughed until around midnight.

"Kyle, Maiara, Jake!" Michelle called up the stairs. "The cars are here to pick you up."

"Wow, is it midnight already?" Jaske asked while putting on his shoes.

"Must be." Kyle said, doing the same.

"I can't believe that our parents decided that midnight was a good pick up time. It's never long enough!" Maiara complained. The teens said their goodbyes and showed themselves out. Kinsley sat on one of the large couches, a silly grin plastered on her face. Jason sat down next to her and smiled.

"What's that look for?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny how differently y'all live your lives." Jason looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, my friends have never had an arranged pick up time from my house." Kinsley finished her sentence with a yawn. She tried to hide it but failed.

"You must be tired. With the time difference and all." Jason stood, changing the subject. Kinsley had to admit, it was becoming hard to keep her eyes open.

"Well, maybe just a little." She said, with another yawn. The both laughed.

"Okay, come on. I'll show you where your room is." Kinsley followed him back to the front door to get her bags and then to a room on the opposite side of the house. Jason pushed open the door to reveal a room with yellow walls and white wicker furniture.

"This is it. Your home away from home, hopefully." Kinsley stood in the doorway, just starring into the room. "Is everything okay?" Jason sat her luggage in the exact spot she would've chosen for it.

"It's perfect!" She walked into the room and stood next to Jason. He smiled at her.

"Good!" He started to walk out but turned back to her. "If you need anything, my room's right across the hall." They smiled at each other for a moment.

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight." Kinsley said, watching him leave.

"Night, see you in the morning." Jason shut the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, wishing he could replay that scene and hug Kinsley, but it was too late now.

Kinsley fell back onto the bed and thought. "I wonder if Jake was right? Maybe we are more than friends, but then again, maybe we aren't." She got ready for bed and fell fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DANG IT! Why didn't he hug her or kiss her or anything! I'll tell you why, because I like to make everyone read on until something happens. I promise, it eventually will. And I've made a promise that this story won't be longer than 20 chapters. So whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen soon. Review, let me know what you think or if you have ideas… I like to know these things.

Much Love,

Talitha


	14. The Fitting

Disclaimer: I don't own J.J.M.K.M. (That's the first initial of everyone in the story that I didn't make up, I think you might be able to figure it out).

**CH. 14 The Fitting**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinsley woke the next morning to the strong smell of chocolate chip pancakes; her favorite breakfast. She looked at the clock next to her bed, which read 7 am.

"Whoa!" Kinsley thought before realizing that, because of the time difference, it was still 10 am to her. Feeling slightly more at ease she went into the bathroom that her room held and got ready to come out. She stepped out of the bathroom several minutes later, still in her pj's, with teeth and hair brushed. Right when she was about to open her door, he cell phone rang.

"Hey Aly!" She answered.

"How's LA? Amazing? I'm sure it's amazing! Oh, but more importantly, how's Jason?" It sometimes amazed Kinsley at how fast Aly could talk when she was excited.

"Well, LA is amazing, of course. As for Jason, good. We are having fun hanging out with everyone. We haven't really done much though. I've only been here for a day." Aly sighed and Kinsley knew that her next words would have something to do with Kinsley's fortune.

"You're so lucky! Take lots of pictures, okay?" Kinsley promised.

"Ok, well I smell some CCP's and they're calling my name!" Kinsley had been calling chocolate chip pancakes, CCP's for as long as she could remember. It was a tradition that her family had started when she was very young.

"Aww… he made you your favorite! So cute, you better go eat 'em!"

"K, I'll call you in a little while for an update." Kinsley put down her phone and headed out of her room. Jason opened his door at the same time that Kinsley did. "Whoa! Weird!" Kinsley laughed. Jason did as well.

"Goodmorning," Jason sounded very tired. "Pancake smell wake you?" He smiled. The two walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, chocolate chip are my favorite breakfast."

"I know." Kinsley smiled at Jason. They walked into the kitchen to see Michelle near the stove with a spacula in hand.

"Goodmorning kids. I was beginning to wonder if the smell was enough to wake you." Kinsley and Jason both took seats at the kitchen table.

"Oh it's enough to wake me!" Kinsley assured her.

"Jason told me that chocolate chip pancakes are you favorite." Michelle brought two plates to the table and sat on in front of both teenagers. "I hope these are as good as your mom's. She gave me the recipe she uses so they should be." Just as she finished her sentence, there was a faint buzzing noise. "Oh, better go get the laundry." Michelle rushed off to the laundry room.

"Your mom sure starts early!" Kinsley said in reference to the breakfast and laundry all being done at 8am. Jason laughed.

"Yeah, she's a morning person." Kinsle took a bite of the pancake and savored the flavor in her mouth.

"Oh man!" She exclaimed. "They taste just like my mom's!" Jason smiled at Kinsley's enthusiasm.

"Did you know our mom's had become friends?" He asked Kinsley between bites.

"Yeah, I found out yesterday. I think it's probably a good thing."  
"Why?" Jason asked, his mouthful of pancake.

"I wouldn't be here if they weren't. Plus, my mom won't worry about me which means fewer phone calls from her." The two laughed.

"Ah, I guess that is a good thing." They finished their food and cleaned up their dishes.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Kinsley asked, sitting on a barstool in the kitchen.

"At 11 we have the final fitting for the stuff we're wearing to the premiere. After that it's a free day." Kinsley's eyes lit up. She had almost forgotten about the premiere.

"I almost forgot. I can't believe that we're going to be at a premiere this Friday!" She stood when she said that.

"I can't either. It's going to be great." He smiled. "But what I'm really excited about is showing you what you're going to wear. You're gonna love it!" Kinsley jumped excitedly and tapped Jason's arm.

"I can't wait! Can we go early? I just want to see it so bad."

"The designer's coming here, but I think I know something that'll take your mind off it…" Jason smiled mischieviously at Kinsley. She studied his face, trying to guess what he was talking about; but couldn't.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Follow me." He spun around and walked in the direction of the entertainment room. "Ok, sit down on a couch and close your eyes. And no peeking!" She did what he said, struggling not to peek. Jason went over to one of the two closets and opened, what sounded to Kinsley, like a drawer. He walked over and stood in front of Kinsley. "Ok, open your eyes." Kinsley looked to see a Nintendo Wii in Jason's hand.

"You didn't tell me you had a Wii!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"You didn't ask." Jason shrugged. "But you said you've never played, wanna try?" He asked, refering to a phone conversation many weeks early.

"Duh! Of course I do." He let her choose a game and explain how it worked. The first game she played was bowling. "This is awesome! I so have to get one of these!" Jason smiled. Seeing Kinsley happy made him happy.

"Hey, why don't we play ping pong on here. We can play against each other." Jason stood and took a second controller out from behind his back.

"Okay, but I should probably let you know that I'm practically a ping pong pro." Kinsley teased Jason. Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I guess we'll just have to see about that." The two played until they heard Mrs. Dolley's voice calling them.

"Piere's here!" She called up the stairs. Jason paused the game.

"Hey! I was mid-serve." Kinsley said. "But I guess it doesn't really matter since I'm already winning by 20 points." She joked.

"Oh don't worry, we're finishing this game later. I'm just getting warmed up." Jason pretended to stretch and jog in place. Kinsley laughed and pushed him over, causing him to lose his balance. He toppled over onto the floor, looking very clumsy.

"I think you might need to warm up a little more." Kinsley joked.

"Oh really?" Jason grabbed Kinsley's ankle and, dispite her fighting, pulled her down as well. "Looks like you need to warm up too." Jason poked Kinsley's said, knowing that she's ticklish there.

"No, Jason, stop!" Kinsley cried threw her laughter.

"Stop what? You said I needed to warm up." Kinsley got to where she could poke Jason, who was also ticklish. "Whoa! Uh-oh, I forgot you know I'm ticklish." The two rolled around on the floor in all out tickle war. After awhile the two grew tired and ended up face to face. "(A/N: I know it's kinda cheesy but so cute, right?). They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Jason slowly started to lean in.

"Jason!" Michelle's voice was much louder this time. The two teenagers jumped up and fixed their hair before walking downstairs. "What took so long? Piere's been waiting in the den for 20 minutes."

"Sorry mom. We were battling at ping pong. We had to save the game." Jason told her.

"That thing controls your life." Michelle said, mostly to herself. Kinsley followed Jason to the den. As soon as they walked through the door, the first thing Kinsley noticed was the outfits they would be wearing. She gasped quietly. Jason looked oddly at her.

"What is it?" He asked quietly. Kinsley looked at him and back down to the black, white, and silver satin dress. It was the most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen.

"Nothing, the dress is just so amazing." She whispered to him.

"Hello Jason," Piere shook Jason's hand and turned to Kinsley. "Jason's date," he extended his hand to her as well.

"Hey Piere, this is Kinsley Martin. Kinsley, Piere Vontrove." Jason introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Kinsley said, only momentarily taking her eyes from the dress.

"Likewise," he said, following her gaze to the dress. "So you like the dress?" He asked, she looked up at him.

"I **love** it! It's absolutely gorgeous." Piere smiled.

"It fits then, a gorgeous gown for a gorgeous girl." Kinsley smiled at the compliment. Piere then looked at Kinsley and Jason as though he were trying to make a decision. "I"ll take Kinsley first. Jason, I don't want you to see her in the dress until it's finished so find somewhere to be until it's your turn." Jason shrugged.

"I'll be in my room." He walked out and left Piere and Kinsley to fix her dress.

"Ok, well step right in here and put the dress on." Piere handed her the dress and opened the door to a small bathroom. She went in and slipped on the dress. Although the dress wasn't quite finished, she loved it. The dress was an empire waisted halter that came down about mid-calf. It was black with a white sash that came around the empire waist and tied in the back. The sash had silver beaded detailing all over it. She turned to see the back of the dress in the mirror. It tied behind her neck and swooped down so low that you could see the dimples in her back. Only the sash came around and tied to cover her back. She felt completely stunning in it. She walked out and Piere put a hand to his mouth.

"What?" Kinsley asked, worried that she'd messed up the dress. He motioned for her to turn slowly.

"You were born to wear that dress." He said. "When I started designing the dress," Piere came and started pinning the dress in places that needed to be altered slightly. "Jason told me to make the best. He said that anything less would be a waste because you are so beautiful. I'm glad I listened cause, girl, he was so right." Kinsley smiled and blushed slightly.

"He said that?" She asked.

"Of course he did. Why? Does that surprise you?" Piere questioned.

"Well, now that you mention it, not really. He's a pretty good guy." Piere chuckled a little.

"Yeah, a pretty good guy who's head over heels for you." Kinsley laughed nervously.

"I don't know about all that."

"Trust me, I know him. He's a little shy about this kind of thing but give him some time. He'll let you know how he feels." Piere advised. Kinsley smiled.

"And that smile, right there," He pointed to her face. "Make me think that maybe he's not the only one head over heels." Kinsley's smile grew wider and she looked down.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Piere finished pinning the dress so that when it was finished, neither the halter nor the empire waist sash would have to be tied. It would fit her like a glove. She changed back in to her regular clothes and hugged Piere.

"Thank-you, the dress is amazing." He smiled.

"Don't forget what I said about Prince Charming." He warned.

"I won't. Speaking of Prince Charming, I'll go get him for his fitting." Kinsley jogged to the other end of the house to Jason's room. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." He called. She walked in to see him laying on his bad playing his PS 2.

"Video games really are a big part of your life." He paused the game and jumped up.

"Yeah, they're okay." He joked. "Is it time for me?" She nodded. They walked out of the room and Jason turned to walk away but turned back. "So, you like the dress?" He asked, stopping Kinsley from walking into her room.

"Yeah, it's perfect." She smiled at Jason and he smiled back, like they so often did. Kinsley went into her room and Jason headed to the den.

He was fitted in his black suit, white shirt, and skinny silver tie. He and Kinsley's outfits matching in a way that wasn't too obvious but still coordinated. Kinsley loved they way the two were going to look on Friday.

"She's gorgeous. Why did you tell me she was so beautiful?" Piere joking scolded Jason. He laughed.

"I tried to tell you."

"More importantly, why didn't you tell me that she's practically in love with you?" Jaosn turned his head quickly to look at Piere and a pin jabbed him in the neck.

"Ouch!" Jason turned his head back and rubbed his neck. "Did she say that?" Jason asked his matchmaker/designed.

"She didn't have too." Piere looked Jason right in the face. "And neither do you. Everyone can see it. Except for the two of you apparently." Jason thought for a moment.

"You really think so?" Piere had just finished all the pinning for Jason's suit.

"I know so." Piere stepped away. "Now go take off my master piece." Jason shook his head and laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The count down to the premiere has begun! And I officially love Piere… maybe he'll give the two the boost they need to get together ;-) We'll see… Leave me lovely reviews, okay?

**Much Love,**

**Talitha**


End file.
